Unexpected
by trippintripplet3
Summary: Bella is taken by pirates and is desperate to escape. But why does she choose to stay? Rated M to be safe and ALL characters belong to Stephanie Meyer of course.
1. AN

I'm uploading half of a story that was inspired by another fanfiction titled "The Attack" by JaidedVanillaXoXo.

I give them full credit for my inspiration to write my story and have no intention in taking the beginning. I plan to come up with my own when the time comes.

Bella is taken by pirates somehow and ends up falling in love with the captain. You get 3 guesses as to who it is ;)

Hope you enjoy :D


	2. Infatuation

**BPOV**

I heard the ocean before I opened my eyes. I was lying on Edward's bed…again. I didn't notice he was in the room until I rolled over.

I froze.

What was going to happen now? Was he going to whip me, rape me or throw me overboard himself?

Not saying a word he walked over to the end of the bed without breaking eye-contact and stood there for a moment. He then beckoned me with his finger and I figured I'd do as he wanted to keep the situation from getting worse.

I got up off the bed and walked carefully over to him.

"Sit," he said surprisingly calm. I sat down with my back to one of the bed posts and after a second, he got down in front of me so that we were face to face. Without my permission, my heart started racing and my breathing became irregular as his emerald eyes bored into my chocolate eyes.

Aware of my distracted state, Edward moved my hands behind me and put irons on my wrists. I gasped in surprise and instinctively tried to pull away to find the irons were linked around the bed post I was sitting against.

"To prevent a repeat of last night, you will remain attached to this bed when I am not around and at night," he said in that same calm voice. I kept staring at him in shock. With one last look at the irons, he left to go and do whatever.

When he was gone, I tried tugging on the irons again, but to no avail. So I sat there. And sat there. Occasionally I would stare at the wall, but I mostly just sat there. I tried to get out of my restraints but they were just tight enough that it didn't hurt, but I couldn't escape either.

So….. I sat and thought.

I thought of when I was a little girl and of our family trips to the beach. I closed my eyes and imagined lying in the sand with the sun shining on my face.

I was suddenly brought out of my trance when I heard the door close. My eyes flew open and I watched Edward walk in with some food. I looked out of the porthole and saw that the sun was setting.

I always was a big day dreamer.

"Are you hungry?"

I turned to look at him and nodded. He sat the food on the bed and came over to where I was sitting. He knelt down in front of me and kept eye-contact. I felt the irons fall from my wrists.

Edward then stood and went over to his desk. I sat there for a minute before I made my way towards the food. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until I started eating.

After I finished inhaling my food and chugging down my water, I looked up to find that Edward was watching me.

"What?" I asked a little embarrassed. He just shook his head and muttered, "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the head board of the bed, watching the stars rise in the sky.

After what seemed like a while, Edward spoke.

"Bed or floor?"

"I…uh….bed?" He chuckled a little at my answer which had come out as a question.

He got the irons up off the floor and made his way to where I was sitting on the bed.

This time he only restrained one hand and then attached it to the bed post. He then undressed and got under the covers on the other side of his bed.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable with him there.

**EPOV**

After my day's work was over, I went to the kitchen to get some food for Bella. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head. She just wasn't like other girls.

When I opened the door to my cabin, I found Bella with her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping, but once I close the door she opened her eyes. She turned to look out the porthole.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She turned back to look at me and nodded. After I set the food on the bed, I went over to where she was sitting and knelt down so that we were at eye-level with each other. I kept eye contact as I took the irons off. I then stood and made my way to my desk.

I started writing in my journal, but frequently found myself glancing at Bella. At one point I just started watching her.

When she was done she looked up and saw that I was watching her.

"What?" she asked, sounding a bit defensive.

What could I say? I am attracted to you in a way I've never been towards anyone else and I want to know everything about you?

Yeah, no thanks.

So I just shook my head and muttered, " Nothing."

This time I tried to concentrate on my journal. After a successful entry, I looked outside to see the stars in the sky.

"Bed or floor?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She looked shocked that I even asked.

"I….uh…..bed?" I chuckled to myself at her answer as I went to get the irons off the floor. I then made my way to where she was sitting on my bed and only attached one of her delicate hands to the bed post figuring it was more comfortable than having both restrained.

I then took my clothes off and slipped under my covers, my back facing Bella.

She fell asleep quickly. I could tell by her rhythmic breathing.

Just as I was letting my eyes droop, I heard her mutter my name. I turned to look at her to find her still asleep.

"Edward."

She was talking in her sleep, and she was dreaming about me! My heart swelled and I didn't know why I cared. I turned back and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Who am I fooling?

**BPOV**

I woke up to the bed moving and then watching Edward get up and stretch. I couldn't help but stare at his impressive back.

Boy did he have muscles.

The rippled as he stretched them out. When he was done, he got dressed and left the cabin. When he came back, he had breakfast.

He sat it down on the bed, released me and went to eat at his desk.

"Can I relieve myself?" I asked. I was surprised that I sounded timid. I few days ago I would have demanded to be able to leave.

What was wrong with me?

"Of course," he answered.

He led me out of the door and down the corridors of the ship. He waited until I was finished and then led me back to his cabin. He closed the door behind us and went over to get the irons off the bed.

I just stood there trying to stay confident. I wasn't going to let this good looking man take advantage of me.

But when he raised his eyebrow at me, I knew there was no point.

I made my way to my spot on the floor and sat with my hands in my lap. As he knelt down in front of me, I kept my gaze on my hands so as to keep myself from getting lost in his eyes.

I could feel his gaze on me as he picked up first my right, then my left hand bringing them behind the bed post and putting the irons on. I didn't look up until I heard the door close.

I tugged on the irons for a couple of minutes trying to slip out but it was no good.

So I was left to day dream some more.

And that's how the days went by. Same eating routine along with the same sleeping arrangements and same daily routine.

Edward and I didn't talk much, but I recognized that I was growing attracted to him which I didn't understand.

So I tried to fight it and stay as indifferent as possible when he was around.

**EPOV**

Bella wasn't a very good actress.

I could tell she was trying to hide something when I was around, I just didn't know what. I pretended not to notice and went about our daily routines. Being a pirate, I was at hiding my true feelings for her hoping she could somehow feel the same for me.

But who was I kidding?

After all, who in their right minds would ever fall in love with a pirate.

**This chapter is incredibly short, I know but I figured it would make more sense this way since the next chapter takes place 6 months later.**

**I'm trying to get back in the habit of proof reading my writing again having stopped in middle school for some reason.**

**Please tell me what you guys think :D**


	4. Need You

**6 months later**

**BPOV**

"What's the date today?" Edward was at his desk while I was eating breakfast just like any other day. I had noticed that that I had no idea how long I had been on this ship and in this cabin.

"September 13th," he responded.

I gasped.

It was my birthday. Today is my 18th birthday. Edward turned at the noise.

"Why?" I jerked my head in his direction.

"Oh, uh nothing. I was just surprised by how long I've been here," I said, which wasn't a complete lie. I could see the skeptism on Edward's face.

I had never been a good liar.

I finished breakfast in a trance and sat down in my spot with my hands in my lap. I waited until Edward was done and came over to restrain my hands. But when he knelt down in front of me, I felt my chin being lifted up and was met with his questioning eyes.

He stared into my eyes searching for something. I felt my heart rate rise.

He kept eye contact until my hands were secured behind the bed post, and then he got up to leave.

Once the door closed behind him, my mind exploded with thoughts.

Instead of marrying me off for my 18th birthday, my parents planed a horseback riding trip through Europe. They were also going to buy me my own horse. I had always wanted one since our first vacation in Spain when I was 10.

Afterwards, my parents bought some land and horses to go with it. I was responsible for half of them. They were work horses and not meant for riding but the point was to learn the responsibility.

And then it hit me like a boulder.

I went from living with my family to never seeing them again. I was going to be stuck with these pirates for the rest of my life.

I was homesick.

I just wanted to go home and rune into the arms of my parents and never let go.

I started tugging on the irons and I became frantic. My breathing became erratic and I started hyperventilating. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't see clearly. I started crying out and tried desperately to pull away.

What seemed like an eternity later, I heard a door open. Frantic footsteps were coming towards me and I was vaguely aware of someone in front of me. I recognized that it was Edward, but I couldn't take in anything he was saying to me.

I felt his hands on either side of my face to get me to look at him. I could tell he was trying to soothe me but I couldn't stop.

Then he was gone.

I started to panic some more because even though I wanted to deny it, I needed him. But he was back as soon as he was gone. I felt my hands being freed and I slumped against his chest. He picked me up and set me on the bed gently.

He turned to leave but I meakly held onto his shirt and attempted to make him stay.

"St…..stay…pl…please," was all I could manage through my tears.

He hesitated for a moment but climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over us.

I curled up against his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. He started to hum a tune that I didn't recognize. It sounded like a lullaby. It was soothing, but I cried well into the night before I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I was writing in my journal when Bella suddenly asked what the date was. It cought me off guard since I had been concentrating on my entry. I looked at that date I had written at the top.

"September 13th," I told her. I heard her gasp and turned around.

"Why?" I asked. She jerked her head to look at me.

"Oh, uh nothing. I was just surprised by how long I've been here." I didn't really believe her. She wasn't a good liar but I decided to let it go.

I heard her get off the bed and sit down on the floor. When I was done eating, I went over to where she was sitting, hands in her lap and lowered myself to her eye level. I lifted her chin up so she would have to look at me.

I gazed into her chocolate, brown eyes searching for a clue as to what she was thinking. I kept searching until I put the irons on her wrists. I gave up and left to check on the crew and then to play my piano.

Once I got out onto the deck, I was greeted by my brother, Emmett and borther-in-law Jasper both my first mates.

"Sleep well last night?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. I had grown up with all kinds of comments like these so I just rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper.

"Anything to report?"

"As of now, nothing new Captain."

"Alright, keep me posted. You know where to find me."

"Aye aye Captain!" Emmett yelled in my ear. I jumped making him laugh.

On my way to my piano, I heard frantic cries that were coming from my cabin. Without any conscience thought, I sprinted forward. I opened the door to find Bella fighting against the irons and crying.

I hurried to her and crouched in front of her. I tried calming her down but she didn't seem to be taking in anything I was saying. I put both of my hands on either side of her face to get her to look at me. Tears kept pouring down her face.

I got up to get the keys to the irons. Once her hands were free, she slumped against me and I picked her up to place her on the bed.

As I turned to leave, I felt a slight tug on the sleeve of my shirt.

"St….stay…..pl…..please," she managed through her tears.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Was she asking because I was the closest and she was lonely? I decided I didn't care and crawled in next to her. Once I had pulled the covers over us, she curled up against me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

I started humming the lullaby I had been working on. It seemed to calm her slightly but she cried until the moon was in the sky.

I quickly fell asleep after her.


	5. A new start

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sun's rays shining through the porthole of my cabin. I was momentarily surprised to find Bella in my arms. But the events of the previous day came to me and I held her a little tighter.

We were now positioned so that Bella's back was now against my chest and she was stretched out rather than curled up into a ball. She stirred slightly and I hear her yawn.

"Good morning," I whispered in her ear. She stiffened, but quickly relaxed and turned in my arms so that she was facing me.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily. She sighed and closed her eyes. I swept some of her hair out of her face.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked gently.

She didn't respond right away but I decided not to push her. She would tell me when she was ready.

"It was my 18th birthday yesterday." I looked at her, shocked.

"I don't understand. If it was your birthday, then why were you in hysterics?" I asked trying not to sound insensitive. She looked up at me with a concentrated look on her face as if she didn't know how to go about explaining it.

Her brow furrowed in concentration and I couldn't help but think it was cute. Then she closed her eyes and let out a breath of exasperation.

"My parents were going to buy me a horse instead of a suitor for my 18th birthday and we were all going to go horseback riding through Europe," she paused," and then it hit me that I would never see them again. I became homesick and I couldn't breathe and at one point you came in," she finished.

She avoided looking at me and her hair covered most of her face. I swept it behind her ear and lifted her chin with my forefinger so she had to look at me. I gazed into her beautiful eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I said with all the sincerity I could put into my apology. She stared right back at me seeming to be searching for something and she smiled slightly.

But it didn't reach her eyes.

Then to my surprise, she molded herself into my chest and I automatically held her there as if she was meant to be there.

I wanted to stay this way forever.

**BPOV**

I woke up alone this time and guessed that I had fallen asleep again. I stretched the entire length of my body and then noticed that there was something at the foot of the bed. It was a tray with some food on it.

And then I realized I wasn't attached to any bed posts.

I smiled to myself. I don't know what it was, but there was just something about Edward. I ate breakfast feeling better than I did a couple of hours ago. At one point, Edward cam inside. My stomach sank.

Not because he was there, but because I was afraid he was going to chain me up again.

"Are you done?" I nodded woodenly.

"Would you like to come up on deck with me?"

I was stunned.

"Waitwaitwait…..you're not going to chain me up?" I asked trying to understand.

"Do you want me to?" he asked just as confused. I shook my head frantically and jumped off the bed to hurry to his side.

He chuckled slightly before leading me to the deck. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. The first thing I did was run to the railing. It felt good to feel the ocean breeze on my face along with the cool sea spray and the warm rays of the sun.

I closed my eyes and inhaled all the salty sea air I could. Oh how I loved the ocean.

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful. Her waist long mahogany hair tangled in the wind, had thrown back, eyes closed and the sun shining on her angels face. How could I have been so lucky to even be in the presence of such a creature?

Now that I could see her, she wasn't a girl but a young and strong woman.

I joined her at the railing. Upon my presence, she gave me the most breathtaking smile.

And this time it lit up her whole face. That's when an idea hit me.

"Bella, would you like to become a part of the crew and help out on the ship?" I asked somewhat nervous. But to my pleasant surprise, she grabbed me in a death grip around the neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered and I hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her body against mine.

"AHOY CAPTAIN! I….oh sorry. I didn't mean to intrude…" Emmett barged right up to us and startled Bella making her jump out of our embrace almost falling to the ground. Luckily I caught her by the waist on her way down.

She hid behind me, cheeks flaring and burying her face into my back. I just glared at Emmett.

"What?" he mouthed trying to play clueless. I just shook my head which to my delight he recognized as a sign to leave.

Once he was gone, I pulled Bella around so she was in front of me and pulled her to my chest.

"Just ignore Emmett. He just enjoys being obnoxious and annoying people," I said trying to comfort her. I felt her nod against my chest. I then reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go make you an official member of the crew." She smiled up at me and my breath hitched.

I led her back to my cabin and dragged out the contract with all of the signatures from the crew on it. I handed her my feather and let her sign. She handed it back to me with what I thought was a look of pride on her face.

"How can I be of service Captain?"


	6. Start of something great

**BPOV**

Call me crazy, but I was excited to become a pirate. I hadn't told Edward but I saw it as my replaced birthday present.

To sail the oceans among pirates.

I couldn't believe it when he asked. And then Emmett had to go and ruin the moment. God I was so embarrassed!

Edward had me start by scrubbing the deck which is usually seen as a punishment. I was just glad to be doing something after being in one spot for 6 months staring at a wall. It was when I started humming and whistling that the crew started looking at me like I was crazy.

I got annoyed after a while.

"Can I help any of you!" I asked rhetorically. They quickly went about their tasks. I just rolled my eyes and started getting back to work when I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

"Ahoy Captain!" I said smiling up at Edward.

"Ahoy Bella," he greeted back with a smile mirroring mine.

"How goes you work?"

"Very well if I do say so myself," he looked around inceptively and then gave an approving nod.

"I would have to say so as well. Now that you are finished, would you come and join me for dinner?" I tried not to blush. But I simply nodded and followed him back to his cabin.

"Why weren't you more reluctant to becoming a part of the crew?" Edward asked suddenly during dinner.

I would have answered right away but he caught me when my mouth was stuffed full of food. I had to chew a swallow for a minute before answering.

"I…..well…uh it's an adventure. I love the ocean and see it as a replacement birthday present," I mumbled the last part, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," he said shocked, "well then. Happy Birthday," I looked up to a smiling Edward with his glass raised so I followed suit and then we sipped from our cups never leaving each other's eyes.

**EPOV**

I was happy that Bella was so enthusiastic even though I still didn't quite understand it. She willingly did all of the tasks I assigned her and did them well. She didn't complain, just looked like she was glad to have something to do. She had also received a warm welcome from the crew and they respected and enjoyed her company.

Bella adapted well to our way of life over the next few weeks. Once the sun would start to set, Bella and I would retire to my cabin, eat dinner and then go to bed.

We would always go to bed separated but at some point during the night, Bella would curl up against me. Whether she did it consciously or not, I didn't care.

And that's how we woke up, in each other's arms.

When I opened my eyes one morning, I found Bella smiling.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

I smiled back.

"Morning," I mumbled, "why were you just watching me sleep?" I asked, incredibly curious.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep, like you didn't have a care in the world."

"Well I'm a lucky man."

"How so?"

"I have you by my side," I said pulling her a little closer. She blushed at my comment which made me want to try something.

I gently lifted her chin and slowly leaned forward to giver time to refuse. I didn't want to force her.

But she amazingly didn't stop me so I continued until our lips met. My heart raced as she kissed me back. I had been kissed before but none of them could be compared to kissing Bella.

I kept it sweet and broke away to look at her face and search for her reaction.

What she said left me dumbfounded.

"Well, took you long enough."

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

Her answer was a smile and then she stretched her neck up, but I met her half way.

During the kiss, I felt her hands slide up into my hair to pull me closer. Then I moved until I was on top, without breaking the mouth to mouth contact.

I was careful to keep my weight off of her. At one point she broke away to breathe.

We were both breathing heavily and grinning like fools. After a moment I kissed her on the nose.

"Time to get up and get the day going," I said reluctantly. Bella just put on a pout face.

I chuckled, kissed it away and then got up.

When I came back with breakfast, Bella was up and waiting. After we ate, she went straight to work, and I went to the conference room.

Already waiting were Jasper, Emmett, Ben the weapons master, and Angela head cook.

"Good morning gentlemen, my lady."

"Well, well, well. Somebody sounds cheery today," Emmett said giving me a sly look. IO ignored him and continued.

"What is up for discussion today?"

"We need to make port, and soon," Angela began.

"We've only got enough food for about a week.""

"We also need more gun powder and all sorts of ammunition," Ben chipped in. Jasper then cleared his throat.

"And depending on what our plans are for the winter, we would have to stack up on winter supplies."

Normally I would have been for sailing through the winter because being on land reminded me too much of the fact that I was alone.

But not anymore.

"I am for making port and staying on land for the winter. Rose is due to have the baby any day now," Emmett said while smiling proudly.

"And I promised Alice that we would marry when I returned."

"Aye, I agree," I said only to find all eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. Then a look of realization crossed their faces. The only kind and genuine smile was coming from Angela. I nodded in her direction in thanks and continued.

"Well then that's settled. We will port and stay for the winter," I said quickly and then bolted before Emmett could start making suggestive comments.


	7. Land ahead

**Bella POV**

I was smiling the whole way to the kitchen. I just couldn't help it. But I noticed Angela wasn't in the kitchen.

"Where's Angela?" I asked Tyler. He was second in command in the kitchen.

"Conference room with the captain, his first mates and the weapons master." He must have seen the confused expression on my face because he went on to explain.

"It's where they update each other and discuss what needs to be done and bla bla bla…."

I nodded so he saw that I understood.

I went back to my chores.

Since Angela was gone, I decided to wash the ginormous pile of dishes to make her life a little easier. I started humming the lullaby that I had been hearing in my dreams.

When I was half way done, I felt two strong arms snake around my waist. Edward leaned down and kissed the base of my neck. I smiled and leaned against him.

"What were you humming just now?"

"It was just something I've been hearing in my dreams lately," I dismissed. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" but instead of answering he took me by the hand and led me down the hall where his cabin was. We came to a room at the very end. In the middle of the room was a grand piano and as I stared at it in shock, Edward dragged me towards it and sat me next to him on the bench.

Then he began playing, his fingers gracing over the keys. It didn't take long for me to recognize what he was playing.

"How did you…" I tried to ask.

"I composed this," he answered," It was what I was doing those six months."

"Then how did it end up in my dreams?"

"Probably because I hum it to you at night," he said casually but he noticed my still confused expression.

"I did it for you, Bella. It's your lullaby."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Edward just smiled at me and kept playing. Once he was done, he looked at me waiting for…I guess waiting for approval or something. As an answer, I gave him a big smile and kissed him. He froze in shock but it didn't take long for him to respond. After we broke apart he put his forehead to mine.

"Thank you," I all but whispered.

"Anytime," he said with a kiss to my nose. After what seemed like a moment, Edward spoke again.

"Come on, time to get back to work," I gave him my pout face. He chuckled and coaxed me off the bench.

"Don't worry, we have time tonight."

That made me feel a little more willing to get back to work. So I made my way to the kitchen to find Angela finishing the dishes I had started.

"Oh Angela! I'm so sorry! I was going to do those," I said feeling guilty.

She only smiled knowingly at me and handed me a towel to dry the dishes.

After everything was done in the kitchen, I made my way to Edward's cabin. He was already sitting on the bed with dinner when I walked in. I smiled and let myself fall onto the bed.

I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Long day?" I nodded, too tired to form a coherent sentence.

We ate in a comfortable silence until Edward spoke again.

"I need to talk to you about something," I looked up at him a little worried.

"We need to make port soon and I've decided to stay on land for the winter. Is that okay with you?"

My first reaction was relief because we were only talking about what to do during the winter. Then it was happiness because even though I loved the ocean, I missed being on land.

I nodded my head eagerly. He seemed satisfied with my answer because he smiled in return.

After we finished eating, Edward set the tray on the floor but instead of going to his side for the bed to undress, he came around to my side. We were standing so that my back was facing the bed and he was in front of me.

I looked up at him confused. I couldn't tell what the look was in his eyes, but my breath hitched and my heart rate spiked. He then lifted his hands and cradled my face.

The kiss started out innocent and sweet, but then I noticed that his hands were on the strings from my corset, I broke away startled.

"Edward stop, I'm not ready," I said slightly panicked and breathing erratically. He lifted my face so I had to look at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I was surprised I could answer so fast.

He nodded at my answer and continued with loosening my corset. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Edward did.

"Breath Bella," and as I let a breath out, Edward let my corset fall to the floor. Then he moved to my skirt all the while keeping eye contact.

He waited until I let out another breath before letting my skirt join my corset on the floor. Then I stood there in my undergarments.

He only removed his hands to take off his shirt and then he was cradling my face.

"Relax," he whispered before our lips met. It was unbelievable what this man could do to me.

At one point, Edward coaxed me to lay down where he was hovering over me. My hands were now in his hair and his on my waist rolling us so we were on our sides.

"Time for bed," he said after we broke apart and with a kiss to my forehead, he rolled me over so my back was to his chest. He then started humming my lullaby.

**EPOV**

I woke up to someone's lips on mine. Knowing who it was, I smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," I murmured sleepily.

"Morning. I brought breakfast, she stated proudly.

I looked towards the foot of the bed to find a tray of food sitting there. I kissed her softly.

"You're welcome."

After breakfast, we got dressed and headed off to work, but not before a have-a-good-day kiss.

I had a big smile on my face the whole way to the conference room.

"You're mighty cheery this morning," I ignored Emmett's usually teasing comment. Then I started giving orders.

"Angela, I need you to only prepare lunch today since we're making port. Ben, take inventory on all of our weapons and list what we need. Emmett and jasper will come with me to inspect the Elizabeth so we are able to make port."

I was met with unison of "Aye Captain," and we all set off to work.

By the time lunch rolled around, I went to go find Bella on the deck so we could eat. But she wasn't there. I asked Tyler if he had seen her.

"She said somethin' about going to the kitchen er somethin' Captain," I nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

I found Bella stirring by the fire place and Angela doing some dishes.

"What's going on here?" I asked confused. They both turned around at the same time, but Bella was the one that spoke.

"Angela didn't know what or how to prepare the food we have so I asked if I could try." Angela started to apologize but I shook my head.

"No it's alright, I was just confused for a second." Bella walked over and gave me a quick peck and then pulled me over to the boiling brew.

"Try it," she said handing me a spoonful.

I was surprised by how good it tasted.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" She just shrugged.

"My parents weren't very good at it so when I was little my grandmother would always bring over something to eat. At one point I asked her to teach me." She looked slightly saddened.

"Did something happen to her," I asked softly.

"She died when I was 15," she said simply. The silence was interrupted by a, "Land ho!"

I kissed Bella on the forehead and went to go on deck.

Sure enough, once I got on deck, there was a speck of land in the distance.

"All right men!" I called to get their attention.

"Go eat your last free meal before we make port in a couple of hours." I was answered with a chorus of, "Aye Cap'n!"

As the men rushed to go eat, I felt somebodies arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"It's kind of sexy when you give orders." I brought her around to my front and smiled down at her.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully.

"Well then I order you to kiss me." She reached up on the tips of her toes and I leaned down until our lips met. I tightened my arms around her waist and lifted her up so she didn't have to stretch so far.

When we broke apart we were both grinning and breathless. Then I started spinning and Bella's skirt fanned out.

Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

I stopped when I started getting dizzy and let her down. I made sure she was safe on her feet before taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's go eat before it's all gone."

**So here's my thinking. I'll post the rest of the story and THEN I'll start working on the beginning. Between my two stories and school and soccer it would be just too much and I want to put my best effort behind it. Sound good?**


	8. Meet the Family

**BPOV**

After lunch, I started helping Angela with the cleaning and Edward went to go finish up before we made port. Just the thought of Edward brought a smile to my face.

After we finished with the kitchen I heard a lot of indistinct yelling come from the deck. We must be close to land.

I quickly made my way towards the yelling and found Edward at the helm giving out quick orders and the crew responding. Then I went to the railing to see a beautiful island we were headed towards. It was lush with trees and had a single mountain with a snow-covered top.

As we got closer I noticed a market and a few small shops. Then I felt a bump as we made port and was suddenly extremely excited. I was abruptly swept off my feet, literally. Embarrassingly enough, I gave out a squeak.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you onto land." Edward answered. I just shook my head and smiled. As we walked down the ramp I asked, "Who's Elizabeth?"

He didn't answer right away.

"She was my mother."

"Was?" I asked finding myself dreading the answer.

"My mother died when I was 17. She died of the influenza," he all but whispered. Then something struck me.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, what?" my sudden change of subject caught him off guard.

"I just realized that I don't know how old you are," I stated.

"I turned 20 in June." Wow, he really was young for a captain. I hadn't noticed that we were well away from the ship already in the forest. We stayed silent until I saw a little cottage among the trees. It was nice and simple, but beautiful.

I didn't realize that we had stopped until I was set on my feet in front of the door.

"What, you carry me all the way out here but not inside?" I asked jokingly as Edward unlocked the door.

"I'll carry you across the threshold on our wedding day."

I froze.

When he noticed I wasn't following him, he walked back over to me a little too calm. He put his hands on either sides of my face and whispered, "Breathe, Bella."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Relax Bella. Our wedding is going to happen when we're both ready okay?"

I nodded at his words a little more relaxed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then led me inside. It was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside, and bigger than it appeared.

Edward led me through the cottage, showing me the kitchen, the sitting room, the bathroom and the library. The library was my favorite room in the whole house.

He showed me the bedroom last.

It had a king size bed that looked nice and fluffy, a couple of closets and trunks, and a window with the most breath-taking view of a flower-filled meadow that faded into the ocean. I felt Edward come up behind me and hug me. He leaned his dead down and kissed my collarbone.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said smiling and I turned around in his embrace, reached up and put my lips to his. This lovely moment was sadly interrupted by a frantic knocking on the front door.

Edward groaned annoyed.

"Go away!" he called and then turned his attention back to me, but the knocking continued.

Even more annoyed, Edward stomped over to the door and once he opened it he was attacked by what looked like a black-haired pixie.

"Edward!" it squealed in a high pitched tone.

"Alice what the…"

"I was on my way to the market when I saw the Elizabeth. I ran onto it and found Jasper and he said you had already left the ship so I came here as fast as I could," she spoke so fast I could barely catch what she was saying.

That's when she noticed me over his shoulder.

"Edward, have you forgotten your manners?" she said walking over to me.

"I'm Alice, Edward's twin sister," she introduced herself giving me a gun.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I managed once she let go of me. She had a smug look on her face which confused me.

"Told ya so," she stated triumphantly to Edward who just rolled his eyes. I stood there still confused.

"Well Alice, now you can go attack Emmett and jasper since your job here is done," Edward said gesturing towards the door.

"Fine, but I'll be back later to get you guys ready for the feast. Bye Bella!" It was nice to fina…..uh it was nice meeting you!"

"What was that?" I asked once the door had been closed. Edward just shook his head and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," I said putting my hands on my hips. He sighed before he started explaining.

"Alice can," he hesitated, "Alice can see the future. She has visions and is technically speaking a psychic," he said with a nervous expression on his face waiting for my reaction. I didn't know what to say.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Wow, um….that's different."

He let out a sigh of relief, came over to where I was standing and picked me up and started spinning. I couldn't help but start laughing with him. When we stopped, he placed a more passionate kiss on my lips which I gladly returned.

"Thank you," he said when we broke apart.

"For what?"

"For accepting my family and me."

I smiled at him and placed my lips back to his and he carried me into the bedroom without breaking apart. I could get used to this.

**EPOV**

I had been afraid that Bella would run away screaming once she knew about Alice. But she just said it was…..different. I couldn't contain my joy. I carried her to our bedroom, laid her on the bed and positioned myself so I was hovering over her.

I was careful to keep my weight off of her so as not to crush her. She just seemed so breakable. Then she broke apart suddenly.

"What did Alice mean by a feast tonight?" she asked in a panicked voice. I was taken aback by the worried expression on her face.

"With every return, Alice, Rosalie and my parents throw a welcome back feast for us."

"I thought your mother died."

"Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents," I explained, "Carlisle was the doctor who was with my mother when she died and his wife Esme offered me a home afterwards."

"Oh," she said and looked down shamefully.

"It's okay to ask," I said coaxing her chin up. "And why are you worried about the feast?"

"Because I don't have any clothes and I can't dance," she blushed at the last part.

"Don't worry about the clothes. Alice is addicted to shopping so you're covered. And I happen to be an excellent dancer so you don't have to think about that either," I said reassuringly.

"But I hate it when people spend money on my."

I wasn't expecting that because it's the exact opposite of what any other girl would say.

But Bella wasn't any other girl.

"You'll earn it by dancing with me tonight." She looked at me skeptically for a minute.

"Fine," she muttered. I chuckled and kissed her on the nose and got up.

"Come on, we'll meet up with Alice at the market so she doesn't attack us here again." Bella took my out stretched hand and let me lead her outside. I showed her the market place and the few shops we had, but she had a big smile on her face the whole time. After about an hour, Alice appeared out of nowhere in front of me making me jump back instinctively.

She just started laughing at me.

"My turn," she squealed. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Bella. I took her face gently in my hands and captured her lips with mine.

"Have fun love," I told her and reluctantly watched Alice pull her away.

After she was out of sight, I was hoisted into the air and heard a loud, " Eddie!" being screamed in my ear.

Emmett.

"Emmett, put me down! And stop calling me Eddie!" I could hear Jasper laughing behind him.

"Aw, you're such a spoil sport Eddie," he said as he put me down. Once I was safely on my feet I gave him a death glare. He just chuckled.

"To what do I owe the annoyance?"

"Emmett wanted to get fitted for tonight," I looked at Jasper waiting for the "plus" part of the explanation.

"Plus Rose kicked him out cause she's going shopping with Alice and Bella and he, I quote, needs to do something useful for once."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Emmett scowled at us and blamed her behavior on the pregnancy hormones. Jasper and I just kept laughing.

The only person that could give Emmett a taste of his own medicine was Rosalie, which brought great joy to the family.

We made our way to get our formal wear and then made our way to the feast which took place on my parent's land behind their home. There was a large tent set up and we could already see the many lights and people in the tent.

"Alice," we said together shaking our heads. We noticed Rosalie greeting the guests at the entrance, but Bella and Alice were nowhere to be seen. Emmett made his way over to Rose and greeted her with a kiss.

"Looks like you made yourself useful," she said smugly. Emmett grumbled something that nobody could hear.

"Where's Bella," I asked. Rose turned towards me with a knowing smile on her face.

"She is still getting ready with Alice."

Jasper and I exchanged confused looks. Usually Alice was the one greeting everybody and making last minute adjustments.

"Edward!" I turned around to find my mother, Esme, rushing towards me with open arms. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she has an almost deathly grip. Carlisle came up calmly behind her and patted me on the shoulder.

"Welcome home son."

"It's good to be home," I replied smiling.

"Are you staying for the winter?" Esme asked expecting my usual answer.

"Yes," I said simply.

Both of my parents took a double take. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

When Esme finally found her words she asked, "What makes this winter so special?"

I opened my moth to answer but a movement near the house caught my eye.

Alice appeared in a green dress that matched her eyes, but it was the blue beauty by her side that I was staring at. Her dress was as blue as the night sky with gems attached that could have been the stars. Her hair was down and it was curled framing her face. She had a little make up on, even though she didn't need any.

I didn't realize they had reached us until Esme pulled me out of my trance.

"Edward?" Is something wrong?" I stared at her for a moment trying to remember what the conversation was about.

"Oh right. Mom, Dad," I said walking over to Bella's side and pulled her towards me," this is my Bella. We will be staying here for the winter." Esme was smiling so widely I thought her face might break. Bella shook hands with Carlisle first.

"It's nice to meet you sir," she said shyly.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said with a welcoming smile, "sir makes me feel old."

Bella blushed and nodded.

Esme instead of shaking her hand practically jumped on her.

"Oh it's so nice that Edward has found somebody! I'm Esme, Edward's mother," she said as she pulled away. Bella had a very shocked look on her face.

Before anyone else could attack her, I took her hand and led her into the tent.

"Sorry about that. Esme is easily excited."

"No it's okay," she assured me, "it's just that the parents of any possible love interests of mine always observed me like they were deciding whether to by a horse or a cow at the market."

I stopped suddenly pulling Bella back with me. She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"What other love interests?"

"Just the guys who were trying to marry me. But their love interest was my father's business and the money I would inherit from my mother."

Then she reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You know, it's cute when you're jealous."

"Oh really?" I said tightening my arms around her waist and lifting her so I didn't have to bend over so far. We were suddenly interrupted by a suggestive cough I knew all too well.

Emmett was watching us with one of his looks and Bella blushed furiously.

I let her down and then led her inside.

**I know it's been a while, please don't hurt me!**

**But school is winding down so I should be getting more time on my hands to type up my stories.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


	9. Our Night pt 1

**BPOV**

Shopping with Alice was torture, but I didn't have the heart to take away her fun so I put a grin on my face and pretended to have fun.

Must have been the Catholic upbringing kicking in.

She made me try on what seemed like a hundred dresses. While I was standing under her critiquing gaze in a pink dress when she suddenly got a blank look on her face.

"Alice?" I said worriedly.

"I got it!" she jumped with excitement and disappeared amongst the forest of fabric. Then she came back with a darker dress and shoved me behind the curtain so I could put it on.

She helped me with the strings in the back and then turned me towards the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. The dress looked like the night sky with stars scattered across my body.

"Do you like it?" I nodded wordlessly at her question. She started clapping and jumping up and down next to me which snapped me back to the present.

"Oh Edward is gonna love you in that!" I had a funny feeling that the blank expression on her face earlier was her having a vision of this dress.

Alice paid for the dress ignoring my portests and then dragged me to her and Jasper's cabin to do my hair and makeup. I never did like the whole process of getting dressed up. It seemed to take forever until I was ready and then Alice shoved me in front of another mirror.

I was yet again speechless. With my hair curled and the make up, it took me a second to realize that it was my reflection I was looking at.

I was then being dragged out of the cabin and towards what I guessed was the fest.

Sure enough, we came to an even bigger cabin with a large piece of land as the backyard. There was a large tent set up in the middle.

My eyes found Edward talking to two people, but then his eyes reached mine. He seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" the woman asked. He snapped back to his surroundings and looked momentarily confused.

"Oh, um, Mom, Dad, this is my Bella. We'll be staying here for the winter," he said walking over to me and pulling me to his side. So they were his parents. I shook hands with his father first.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said with a kind smile, "sir makes me feel old." I could feel the blush that was forming because Carlisle looked anything but old.

I then reached my hand out to shake Edward's mother's hand but she gripped me in an unexpected hug.

"Oh it's so nice that Edward has found somebody!" she pulled away and then looked at me.

"I'm Esme, Edward's mother." I was too shocked to say anything. Edward's parents were so nice and accepting of me which has never happened. I then noticed that Edwards was leading me towards the tent.

"Sorry about that. Esme is easily excited," he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"No it's okay," I assured him, "it's just that the parents of any possible husband of mine always observed me like they were deciding whether to by a horse or a cow at the market," at my words he stopped suddenly, pulling me back by the hand.

**I know its short but the next part will be worth it, I promise :D**


End file.
